Inspired by Tyler Farr
by Whenfithitstheshan67
Summary: This is a sad oneshot with one of my OC's from a series that i am currently writing. Couldn't bring myself to convert it to PJO characters. The story takes place later on after TLO and my third book which is currently being written. It just assumes that he survives the war and has moved on with his life as a young High School football coach with a girlfriend. Rated T for language


_**Author's Note:**__** Warning: this is not a happy tale. Hearts are broken and people get punched.**_

Brandon

We had just won our homecoming game at Westview High School. It had been a close game and all the coaches were jumping around with the players with joy. It was pouring down rain and I was wearing my big navy blue rain parka and a stocking cap. The navy blue rain pants housed my play script that I hadn't really used all night. As the students and kids ran out onto the field at the sound of the last buzzer of the night, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I fished it out.

I read the alert which told me that I had gotten a new text message from my girlfriend of about six months now. I had to use my hand as a miniature umbrella to keep the rain from damaging the electronics. I slid the "Slide to Unlock" slider and pressed the Messages icon.

_Hey, my bf's out right now and won't be back till tomorrow. U could come over if u want, _the text said.

My heart sank at the words. My girlfriend was cheating on me and sent me a text to me by mistake. She knows that I usually go and have a few beers with the rest of the coaches after the games and usually don't check my phone till about two or three in the morning. In other words, she isn't even worried that I might swing by her place tonight.

After the other coaches got the crowd calmed down after about fifteen minutes of riot control, we had a short talk in front of the players where we congratulated them on their win and to be safe tonight and tomorrow night after homecoming. After that, I sat on the home-side bench and talked with the other coaches. More like they talked and I was staring at the turf at my feet. The rain was starting to let up a little bit so I took off my stocking hat and twirled it around in my hands.

"You OK there, Brandon?" asked Greg, the head coach.

"Yeah. I'm alright," I lied. "I'm just coming down from the win. That's all."

"You still up for drinks later?" he asked back. I couldn't tell if he had bought my lie or not.

"I don't think so, I got somewhere to be tomorrow. I better get home and get some sleep," I lied again.

"OK," he just said, curling his lips like he knew I was lying but didn't feel like it was that big of an issue to pursue it further.

We finished our talk after the Team Manager had come out and asked if it was safe to lock up the gear. We told him sure and thanked him for all his hard work. He replied with a wave and a simple "No problem" and commenced to locking up for the night.

I walked out to my car and opened the door. I sat down in the seat and leaned my head back against the headrest. I closed my eyes for a moment, just letting my mind process everything that had happened in the past hour. We won the game, I got the text, I lied to Coach, I'm in my car. Yep, that sounds about right.

I fished out my phone again and went straight to my contact book and scrolled down to my best friend Alex' number. I pressed the call button and held the phone up to my ear. When Alex finally picked up, I explained everything that had just happened and told him what I wanted to do. My plan was to go home and change out of my coaching clothes and wait for Alex to come and pick me up.

Alex was the kind of guy that would back you up no matter how crazy your plan was. He had even offered to buy the beer. He wasn't going to be drinking, he was just going to be there in case I started to throw punches.

He picked me up at my apartment complex in his jacked up F-250 4X4. The truck was green with a big light bar with about six bulbs going across it. There was another light bar on the bumper over the winch. Alex had grown up in Portland his whole life but he was still a hick in his own way.

We bought a twelve-pack of Coors on our way to my soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend's house. Alex parked the pickup in the front yard with the lights off. I climbed out and sat up on the hood and Alex followed me up there. I had one beer drunken already and was working on a second.

The house was a single story house and there were two cars out front. Her's and her squeeze's, probably. There was only one window that had light emitting from it, candle light none the less. I could see silhouettes of two people making out and then moving on to the other thing.

"You sure you want to watch this?" asked Alex as he held his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed towards the grill of the pickup.

"Yeah, let him enjoy his last time," I replied, pausing to take a long drag on the Coors. "While he's still alive."

"Look, you know I always got your back, but I can't just let you kill the guy," he stated. "No matter how much I know you want to."

"I know. I'm just talking," I said. "I might still kick his ass though."

"I can live with that."

I wasn't drunk enough until my third drink. Then, I started crumpling the empty beer cans and throwing them at her window. Alex hopped off the hood and waited for me to give the signal. Just as I threw the fifth beer can, the front door opened and my girlfriend was standing there with a man who looked like he could have been a computer programmer. I gave the signal to Alex and he turned on the bright lights which pointed at the front door, blinding the two.

He was short and skinny. His clean shaven face was too ashamed to even grin. His small arms were wrapped around my girlfriend's waist from behind. His dark brown eyes were fixed on me and his brown hair was cut short. He was too chicken to even step out and face me like a man. Even if David wasn't SWAT and didn't learn how to fight from Big Luke, he still would have beaten this guy's face in.

"Brandon, you weren't supposed to come till tomorrow. I didn't think that you would check your phone," explained my girlfriend in an apologetic tone. "You weren't supposed to see that text till then."

"So, that's how you were planing on breaking up with me? 'Accidentally' sending me a text instead of this dweeb?" I asked, putting "Accidentally" in air quotes.

"Well, no. It _was_ an accident. I just figured I had a few hours before you saw it."

"What about you, Dweeb? Care to explain yourself?" I asked the guy standing behind my girlfriend.

The two had a quiet argument and it looked like my girlfriend was winning. I could get a small portion of the discussion.

"You better stand up for me," my girlfriend told him.

"No, he's bigger than me," complained the guy.

"Don't be such a baby!"

"So, what's is your answer?" I said, slurring my words.

"I don't know. She's fucking hot! What would you have done?" asked the guy back but I ignored his crappy excuse.

"I was going to ask you to marry me! I loved you!" I called to my girlfriend who had started crying. I hopped off the hood of the truck, stumbling a little in my drunken state.

"What are you going to do?" asked the guy.

"Well, I know that, one way or another, I'm leaving here single," I replied. "You have the choice to leave here alive or...[burps] not."

I didn't let him make his choice. I started walking towards the two. When I finally got to the guy, I grabbed his shirt and threw him to the ground. I leaned over and punched him in the nose a few times. Alex ran up behind me and started to pull me back as blood ran down the guy's face.

"C'mon, man. Let me go!" I told my best friend. "I ain't finished with this fucker yet."

"You've done enough, bro. Leave it at that," he said as he hauled my drunken ass back to the truck.

"I hope she was worth it!" I called back before we got to the passenger's side door. "I hope it was worth it!"

I grabbed what was left of the twelve-pack as we walked around the hood of the pickup. Alex opened my door and I climbed in. Alex climbed in the driver seat and started the engine. He shoved the thing in reverse and floored the accelerator. Grass and dirt spewed up from the tires as they tore up the lawn. I had a few more beers as Alex drove me home.

"Thanks, bro," I told him.

"Look, one of these days, I hope I never have to do this again," he said.

"Me too, bro. Me too."

_**Author's Note:**__** did anyone get the Tyler Farr reference? If so, Leave it in a comment!  
**_


End file.
